In the satellite communications service, solid state amplifiers (particularly Gallium Nitride-, or GaN-based amplifiers) are more and more frequently being deployed to provide the uplink signal from the ground uplink station to the satellite. The condition of the atmosphere between the ground uplink station antenna and the satellite can add up to about 20 db of path loss (e.g., in rainy conditions) over optimal (e.g., clear) conditions (in, e.g., the Ka microwave band (26.5-40.0 GHz). Rather than run maximum power at all times it would be desirable from equipment longevity and power consumption points of view to reduce output power to the minimum amount practical to achieve the desired communications.